Le doudou
by les choses vertes
Summary: Cross-over. Yaoi, Yuri, Het. Tout commençait comme un jour habituel dans le village de Konoha... Mais chacun sait que les jours habituels de Konoha sont loins d'être calmes et paisibles. Et que les emmerdes d'un jours peuvent devenir les emmerdes de touj


**Titre **: Le doudou  
**Série** : Naruto et Gundam Wing (sisisisi…quant à savoir ce que ça donne, vous allez voir par vous-mêmes, ça fait peur…)  
**Auteurs** : Babel et Mab (sisisi, elles se mettent à la co-écriture, et c'est pas triste…)  
**Genre **: NAWAAAAAAAAK ! Cassage de mythes et de persos, nawak, yaoi avec quand même un brin d'hétéro, nawak, cross-over, nawak, et…on vous a dit que c'était nawak ?

**Bêtalectrice** : Zif'

**Warning **: mis à part que c'est nawak et que vous risquez peut-être de perdre deux trois neurones, non non, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait dire d'autre…Ah si, peut-être que je ne vous verrez plus jamais les bishos de Naruto et de Gundam de la même façon…

**Chapitre un : Une belle journée à Konoha……**

Le jour se levait tranquillement sur Konoha, faisant sortir de leur lit douillet les jeunes apprentis de l'Académie. C'était une belle journée de début de printemps, les petits oiseaux chantaient joyeusement dans les cerisiers bourgeonnants, le vent soufflait délicatement sur les rares nuages blancs parsemant le ciel bleu. Les rues du village s'animaient doucement, se remplissant peu à peu d'élèves et travailleurs, ses boutiques s'éveillant les unes après les autres, en de mélodieux grincements de rideaux métalliques, répandant au dehors moult odeurs alléchantes et devantures étincelantes.

Une tartine dans le bec, son sac de travers sur une épaule, Konohamaru courait comme un malade à travers les petites ruelles, tout en essayant d'attacher ses chaussures et de ne pas se manger les réverbères et les passants. Une fois de plus, histoire de ne pas déroger aux bonnes habitudes, il était en retard. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir mis son réveil à l'heure la veille au soir !  
Tout en sautant par dessus une flaque d'eau, il pensa à sa chère et tendre Hanabi, et manqua de justesse un poteau électrique qui passait par là. Il se demandait quel ruban elle avait mis aujourd'hui dans ses magnifiques cheveux noirs qu'il aimait tellement admirer. Le bleu ? Le rouge ? Ou peut-être le noir, c'était son préféré. Et le seul qui manquait à sa collection. Car depuis son entrée à l'Académie, le jeune genin s'était complètement énamouraché de la belle Hyûga, et s'était mis en tête de collectionner tout ce qui était en rapport avec elle. Rubans, baguettes, feuilles de papier où la belle avait pris ses notes, crayon, barrette, shuriken, tout y était passé. Une fois, il avait même réussi à lui prendre ses affaires de sports, mais avait été contraint de les lui rendre, sous peine de se retrouver face à son grand frère. Et cela, Konohamaru préférait éviter.  
Chemin faisant, il arriva enfin devant les portes de l'école, où, miracle, se pressaient encore quelques personnes. Il n'était donc pas parmi les der des der comme d'habitude. Se glissant furtivement dans les couloirs, il entra tout aussi silencieusement dans la salle de classe, où ses camarades prenaient studieusement en note le cours d'Iruka-senseï. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil sa dulcinée assise à côté de ses amies, une bande d'horribles gamines qui gloussaient comme des pintades en le voyant. Il s'assit sans bruit à sa place, et sortit ses affaires.

« Konohamaru, tu viendras me voir après le cours……. " Lâcha laconiquement le professeur sans même cesser d'écrire au tableau.

Surpris, le jeune garçon tomba de sa chaise, sous les ricanements des élèves, tandis que de sa place, Hanabi levait les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré. Mais malgré le pincement qu'il eut au cœur en la voyant, il se releva en rigolant et se rassit.

"Haha, désolé senseï, j'ai eu une panne de réveil "  
"Si j'étais toi, j'en changerais. Tu nous sors ça depuis le début du trimestre, ça ne marche plus. Bon, finissez de recopier la leçon, et n'oubliez pas qu'elle est à apprendre en entier pour demain. Ensuite, nous irons dehors afin de la mettre en pratique. Konohamaru, tu recopieras le début sur un de tes camarades."  
"Oui senseï !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout les enfants rangèrent leurs affaires, et sortirent de la salle de classe en compagnie de leur professeur, avant de gagner l'aire d'entraînement, où les attendait une rangée de mannequins de paille et plusieurs boîtes de shurikens.  
Après avoir réclamé le silence, Iruka ouvrit le premier étui, et se tourna vers ses élèves.

"Bon, je vous rappelle que les shurikens sont des armes de manipulation DELICATE à votre niveau parce qu'elles COUPENT et sont POINTUES donc le PREMIER que je surprends à faire le jacques avec, c'est un aller simple pour un nettoyage de printemps de tout l'étage, à genoux et avec une brosse à dents. Suis-je clair ? Bon. Je rappelle le but de la manœuvre pour les retardataires et les étourdis : vous devez réussir à synchroniser vos lancers de façon à toucher simultanément les trois cibles sur les mannequins. Une fois que vous aurez réussi, nous en augmenterons le nombre. Des questions ? Non ? Bien. Au travail. Et avec du sérieux s'il vous plaît."

Tout les élèves le regardèrent avec un air angélique, avant de se jeter sur les étuis, et de prendre place chacun devant un mannequin.  
Grommelant un peu pour la forme, Konohamaru attrapa ses armes, et après avoir traîtreusement éliminé un rival (comprenez par là le malheureux garçon qui s'était par mégarde installé à côté d'Hanabi), essaya de se remémorer le peu de cours qu'il avait réussi à grappiller. Alors, déjà, tenir les shurikens en fonction de la cible……calculer rapidement l'angle…..charger d'un peu de chakra, on ne sait jamais…viser….lancer !  
Ah, zut, raté.

"Hanabi, aide Konohamaru s'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en sort pas….. fit Iruka en ramassant le shuriken fiché dans le sol à deux centimètres de son pied."  
"Oui senseï…"  
"Maiheu, senseï, je peux m'en sortir tout seul !" râla Konohamaru en allant ramasser les étoiles qui étaient tombées partout, sauf sur la cible.  
"Vu où tes armes ont atterri, je ne pense pas, non…"  
"Gnagnagna….."  
"Bon, tu viens ?" demanda Hanabi qui le regardait d'un air de poisson mort.

Feignant la mauvaise grâce, le jeune garçon alla la rejoindre, et, tout en l'écoutant attentivement, la regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle avait mis son ruban noir aujourd'hui. Ca allait d'ailleurs très bien avec son t-shirt. Elle avait toujours beaucoup de goût pour s'habiller, même si c'était presque toujours en noir.

"T'arrête de me regarder comme ça ? C'est gênant. Si ce que je dis t'intéresse pas, va voir ailleurs. J'ai autre chose à faire…"

Bon, apparemment, il n'était pas si discret que ça. Décidant de prouver à sa camarade sa bonne volonté, il saisit trois étoiles, et les lança selon ses instructions sur les cibles, qu'il toucha, mais pas au bon endroit.

"T'es vraiment nul", lâcha la jeune Hyûga d'une voix atone en lançant à son tour ses shuriken, qui atterrirent pile au centre des cibles dans un petit sifflement.

Regardant son camarade d'un air dédaigneux, Hanabi alla chercher Iruka pour lui demander de nouvelles cibles à rajouter. Blessé dans sa fierté, Konohamaru lui adressa une formidable grimace lorsqu'elle eut le dos tourné, et retourna s'exercer sur son mannequin en grognant. Mais quelle petite prétentieuse ! Mais….qu'est ce qu'elle était jolie….et habile, constata-t-il en la voyant cribler ses cibles de petites étoiles métalliques sans jamais se tromper. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit la meilleure de la classe ! Rêvassant, il retourna à son exercice, et n'entendit pas les cris des autres élèves, avant de sentir une douleur fulgurante au niveau de son arrière train. Le hurlement qu'il poussa en se rendant compte qu'il avait…..un shuriken planté dans la fesse gauche alerta Iruka qui se précipita aussitôt, en se retenant de rigoler. Hanabi elle, ne se retint pas, et lâcha un bref rire glacé et moqueur, et fut vite rejointe par sa basse cour, tandis que le blessé était évacué par le professeur vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, une tasse de café fumante sur son bureau, téléphone débranché et portes et fenêtres fermées, Zechs Merquise s'adonnait à la joie de la lecture du dernier tome de Come Come Paradise. Il l'avait acheté juste avant de venir au travail, et profitait d'un petit répit pour pratiquer l'une de ses activités favorites. Il y avait tellement longtemps (deux semaines en fait) que le volume précédent était paru, qu'il avait eu peur de ne pas se souvenir de l'action. Mais il avait été vite rassuré. Il allait aborder un moment crucial, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.  
Remettant précipitamment ses vêtements en ordre, il posa son livre au milieu d'une pile d'ouvrages médicaux, et alla ouvrir à Iruka, qui le regarda d'un air…suspicieux, auquel Zechs répondit par un sourire charmeur en attrapant Konohamaru qui était blanc comme un linge et mort de honte. 

"Et bien, et bien, qu'avons nous là ?" demanda l'infirmier en installant l'enfant sur un des lits et en allant se laver les mains.  
"C'est un…petit accident avec un shuriken."  
"Je vois…." fit pensivement le blond en découpant précautionneusement la jambe du pantalon de Konohamaru. "On ne vous répète jamais assez de faire attention avec ça ! Mais dis moi…COMMENT as-tu réussi à te le mettre ICI ? Tu t'es assis dessus ou quoi ?"  
"Ben….je f'sais pas attention…et….ben je l'ai pas esquivé….." fit-il piteusement le nez dans l'oreiller.  
"En tout cas, tu t'es pas loupé. Bouge pas surtout…."

Et soudain, Zechs retira brusquement l'étoile de la blessure, faisant bondir le garçon à trois mètres au dessus du matelas dans un nouveau hurlement de douleur. Sans s'émouvoir, l'infirmier retourna à son armoire, en sortit un coton, qu'il imbiba de désinfectant.

"Ca risque de piquer un peu…" prévint-il simplement avant d'appliquer la solution sur la plaie, provoquant un nouveau cri de la part du blessé.

Iruka, qui n'en menait pas large de l'autre côté du rideau, n'osait abandonner son élève aux mains du blond, surtout qu'il venait de repérer le petit livre à couverture rouge au milieu de tout les très sérieux manuels de médecine…

"C'est bon Iruka, vous pouvez retourner à vos ouailles, celui là est hors de danger", appela Zechs en appliquant force compresses et sparadrap sur la zone lésée. "J'appellerais sa mère tout à l'heure…."  
"Ah, euh, oui….oui….je vous laisse…" marmonna le brun en comprenant soudain POURQUOI Zechs avait mis autant de temps à leur ouvrir. Mais….bon. Après tout, la vie privée de ses collègues ne le regardait pas. Mais…bon….à l'infirmerie, quand même…..

Toujours aussi peu convaincu, il sortit, en priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de protéger son élève des ondes malsaines de l'infirmier….

* * *

Après avoir noté dans son registre le cas de Konohamaru et la réception de celui-ci par sa mère quelques minutes plus tôt, Zechs s'étira en soupirant dans son fauteuil. Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas pu finir son chapitre……Jetant un regard d'envie à la couverture rouge, il allait succomber à son appel, lorsqu'il vit une silhouette familière passer devant la vitre de sa porte, et sentit un relent de tabac flotter quelques instants dans l'air. Aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne. Il n'en connaissait qu'une fumant une saloperie pareille…Vidant sa tasse de café froid dans l'évier, il sortit de son bureau, sous prétexte d'aller en chercher d'autre…..

* * *

Assis tranquillement dans la salle des professeurs à une petite table pas loin de la machine à café, Asuma buvait sa tasse en jetant un coup d'œil au journal. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'était pas venu ici, tout occupé qu'il avait été à entraîner son équipe qui avait décidé d'adopter une nouvelle tactique de combat. Mais ce n'était pas gagné… Il releva à peine la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, et salua d'un signe de main Zechs qui venait d'entrer, sa tasse vide à la main. On ne le voyait pas souvent ici, vu qu'il était très occupé par son travail, et qu'il avait surtout la chance d'avoir sa propre cafetière dans son bureau…. 

"Et bien Zechs, ta cafetière est en panne aujourd'hui ? Le manque de caféine t'as fait sortir de ton infirmerie chérie ?"

Feignant la surprise, Zechs se tourna vers le barbu, et lui adressa un grand sourire ColgateÓ avant de mettre sa tasse dans la machine.

"Disons plutôt que….je voulais faire une pause…et puis je me suis dit qu'il fallait je sorte de mon trou"fit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné.  
"Ah, je vois…." marmonna-t-il en commençant de bourrer sa pipe de son horrible tabac qui empestait déjà, avant de l'allumer et de la fumer.

Toujours debout près de la machine, Zechs le regardait faire par dessous sa frange tout en soufflant sur son café brûlant. Il aimait bien regarder Asuma fumer sa pipe. Et même le regarder tout court. Il le trouvait fascinant dans son flegme, bien qu'il n'atteigne même pas la cheville de Kakashi en ce domaine, mais il aimait son calme, son intelligence, et son esprit un brin cynique.  
Et puis, il aimait surtout cette façon qu'il avait de fumer sa pipe (nooooooooon, aucun sous entendus dans la phraaaaase XD Bande de perveeeeeers ! XD) en en mordillant le bout d'un air pensif en lisant son journal….Mroooooon….Ooooh….il remettait du tabac dedans….Il avait de belles mains au passage…Tiens, il chassait une petite poussière sur le fourneau… Il avait vraiment une façon bien à lui de tenir le manche de sa pipe…  
Dans l'esprit de Zechs embrumé par la caféine l'image de l'objet de bois fut rapidement remplacée par autre chose, et comme par hasard, Asuma était devenu nu….et le pantalon de Zechs un peu étroit dans la réalité. Et, COMME PAR HASARD, il n'avait pas prit sa blouse………  
Se retournant brusquement pour éviter de se faire remarquer par Asuma, Zechs essaya de se calmer, mais rien à faire, l'idée même d'être en présence du barbu en train de fumer son….machin le faisait réagir. Il FALLAIT qu'il ARRETE de lire Come Come Paradise au travail. En attendant, trouver quelque chose pour se refroidir. Gai en maillot de bain ? Non. La Hokage déguisée en tengu ? Bof. La banquise ? Les pingouins ? Les Esquimaux ? A propos, était ce vrai que les Esquimaux dormaient à poil dans leurs igloos ? Noooooooooooooooon, mauvaises penséééééééées !

"Ca va pas Zechs ?"

MERDEUUUUUUUUUUUH !

"Zechs ?" appela à nouveau Asuma en se levant

Trouver. Quelque chose. VITE

"Je…..je….."

Alors qu'il sentit la main d'Asuma sur son épaule, Zechs se tourna vers lui brusquement et……se renversa sa tasse de café sur sa chemise.

Sauvé…….

"Zut, qu'est ce que je peux être maladroâââââââââ…." Fit le blond en s'éloignant d'Asuma. "Je vais aller changer de chemise….Bye bye !"

Et Zechs s'enfuit dans le couloir, laissant un Asuma perplexe, sa pipe pendant au coin des lèvres.

"Il bosse trop……."

* * *

Dans la petite boutique des Yamanaka, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Et pourtant, quelqu'un s'y activait encore, rangeant soigneusement les pots de fleurs sur les présentoirs, arrosant les plantes, et balayant le sol sans relâche.  
Descendant silencieusement les marches, Ino entra dans la boutique par la porte de service, un bentô dans les mains, et s'approcha de l'homme, qui, le nez dans un pot de renoncules, vérifiait l'humidité du terreau. 

"Duo-san ?"

Le jeune homme fit un bond de surprise, et tomba à la renverse, dévoilant un visage maculé de terre où deux grands yeux mauves brillaient comme deux gouttes de rosée sur un pétale de fleur (oh que c'est bôôôôôôôôô ).

"Ah, Ino-chan ;;; Vous m'avez fait peur !" s'exclama-t-il en se relevant et en essayant d'essuyer sa figure terreuse avec son bras, tout aussi terreux…. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"  
"Mais c'est l'heure de déjeuner et vous travaillez encore ! C'est mauvais pour la santé de sauter des repas ! Tenez, je vous ai apporté un bentô…." Fit-elle en rougissant en lui tendant la boîte  
"Oh, merci, c'est gentil Je commençais à avoir faim justement", s'exclama-t-il d'un air joyeux. "Posez-le sur le comptoir, je vais aller me débarbouiller un peu…."  
"Ca serait une idée oui, vous avez de la terre jusque dans les cheveux", fit-elle en attrapant le bout de la longue natte qui traînait dans un pot d'hortensia.  
"Ah, oui, en effet", répondit distraitement le natté en ôtant de sa frange un brin d'herbe, deux petites fleurs et une feuille sous le regard éberlué d'Ino.

Duo enleva son tablier et ses gants de caoutchouc, et alla se laver dans l'arrière boutique, tandis que la blonde allait s'asseoir sur le tabouret derrière la caisse, et jeta un coup d'œil dans la boutique. Tout était impeccable, les plantes respiraient la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre, l'eau des vases avait été changée, les fleurs fanées ou abîmées avaient été retirées, et il n'y avait pas un grain de terre sur le carrelage (normal, y a tout dans la natte de Duo…..).  
Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi sa mère adorait ce nouvel assistant et ne cessait de vanter ses mérites (comme le fromage……..), ce qui agaçait prodigieusement son père…  
Elle aussi adorait Duo : il était jeune, beau, gentil, attentionné, travailleur, et dynamique. Hélas, il n'avait qu'un seul défaut : il ne vivait presque qu'exclusivement par ses plantes et pour ses plantes. Ce qui limitait un peu les sujets de conversations… Mais bon, elle pouvait le contempler presque à longueur de journée sans qu'il ne se rende même compte de sa présence, ce qui lui permettait de lui baver allégrement dessus. Parce qu'il ne portait qu'un débardeur noir et un jean sous son tablier. Et qu'il lui tournait généralement le dos.

Mron. °w°

Mais, il ne faisait jamais attention à elle. Et ça c'était bien embêtant. Elle n'allait quand même pas se déguiser en marguerite pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle quand même? Non ? (Babs et Mab : si et après Babs part en digression sur Shôji déguisé en pierre de go….on vous expliquera plus tard ;;)

Tiens, le voilà qui revenait. Il était quand même plus attirant sans les deux centimètres de terre qui le recouvraient en général. Par contre, il ne s'était pas démêlé les cheveux : on y voyait toujours une ou deux pâquerettes…Ah non, en fait c'était des primevères…BREF. Il était revenu, et ouvrait son bentô d'un air réjoui. On le comprenait quand on savait qu'il était à pied d'œuvre depuis quatre heures du matin sans interruption, vu que madame Yamanaka lui avait confié la clé de la boutique dès son deuxième jour de travail…….

"Itadakimasu !" s'écria joyeusement le brun en attaquant son repas. "Hum, c'est délicieux. C'est vous qui l'avez préparé Ino-chan ?"  
"Heu…non…je ne sais pas faire la cuisine…" avoua-t-elle piteusement. "C'est ma mère qui l'a fait…."  
"Et bien je lui ferai mes compliments tout à l'heure Voulez-vous partager avec moi ?" proposa-t-il en lui tendant la boîte.  
"Non, merci, j'ai déjà mangé", remercia-t-elle poliment sans oser avouer qu'elle avait en plus commencé un nouveau régime…  
"Bon, tant pis….Dites moi Ino-chan, pensez-vous que votre mère me permettrais de changer la présentation de la vitrine ? Parce que pour fêter l'arrivée du printemps, j'aurais peut-être une idée….."  
"Aucun problème", répondit la jeune fille d'un ton catégorique. "Faites ce que vous voulez, elle adorera toujours."  
"Ah…vraiment ? Bon, et bien….je commencerai tout à l'heure alors"  
"D'accord…..donnez-moi la boîte si vous avez fini, je vais la remonter là-haut…." Demanda-t-elle en se levant  
"Tenez…Merci beaucoup, c'était délicieux Bon, allez, au travail !"  
"Gambatte Duo-san…."  
"Merci Alooooooooors, on va mettre ça ici, et puis….."

Tout en remontant les escaliers, Ino sourit en entendant Duo s'agiter dans la boutique. Il avait vraiment un magnifique sourire…et puis…il était TELLEMENT mieux sans cet hideux tablier en plastique…..  
S'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main, Ino arriva sur le palier, et se dépêcha d'aller à la cuisine, avant d'inonder le couloir de bave.

* * *

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque Shikamaru pénétra dans l'imposant bâtiment administratif du village. Il rentrait tout juste d'une courte mission, et venait déposer l'inévitable rapport imprimé en trois exemplaires. Suivant tranquillement le couloir de son pas nonchalant, il stoppa net en entendant soudain des bruits bizarres venant du bureau...où il devait précisément rendre son rapport, c'est à dire, celui de la Hokage…  
Ne se laissant pas impressionner, il frappa deux grands coups à la porte, et entra lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle même, pour tomber sur…Tsunade-sama, le décolleté en folie, assise juste en face de son malheureux secrétaire particulier Treize Kushrenada, lequel Treize semblait parfaitement terrifié et mort de honte. Car, apparemment, la Hokage lui faisait éhonteusement du pied sous le bureau, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. S'éclaircissant la gorge, Shikamaru rappela sa présence aux personnes présentes, dont l'une se mit à rougir en glapissant et en essayant frénétiquement de reculer sa chaise qui apparemment était collée au sol par du chakra, tandis que Tsunade se tournait vers le jeune homme comme si de rien n'était, tout en continuant de tripoter son secrétaire sous la table. 

"Que puis-je faire pour toi, Shikamaru ?" demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire éclatant  
"Je….dois vous…rendre un rapport…." marmotta Shika en tendant le petite paquet de feuilles soigneusement agrafées.  
"Aaaah, merci Treize va se faire un plaisir de l'examiner, N'EST CE PAS, Treize", demanda-t-elle en accentuant le mouvement de son pied là où Shika ne voulait pas savoir. l'homme en essayant de remonter ses jambes sur sa chaise, mais Tsunade avait apparemment tout prévu, et les jambes de Treize étaient apparemment AUSSI collées au sol par du chakra……  
"Allez mon cher, lisez-moi ça, j'ai perdu mes lunettes de près", ordonna la femme en lui collant le rapport dans les mains. "C'est bon Shika-kun, tu peux partir, Treize s'en occupe"  
"Euh…..oui ….au revoir….."  
"Au revoir au revoir Alors, où en étions nous èwé ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air carnassier à Treize qui essayait de disparaître sous la table.

Shikamaru sortit presque précipitamment de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé chez lui.  
Vraiment, pensa-t-il, pauvre, pauvre, pauvre Treize……

* * *

Neji entra dans le hall de la grande demeure des Hyûga, et ôta ses chaussures avec soulagement. 

« Tadaima…….

Il avait passé la journée à s'entraîner avec ses coéquipiers, et Gai-senseï avait été particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Epuisant…….  
Neji ne rêvait plus que d'une chose désormais : un bain et son lit. Avec peut-être un dîner entre les deux. Mais un bain en priorité.  
Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, c'est une Hinata complètement affolée qui lui sauta dessus.

"NEJI NII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !" beugla-t-elle en se pendant à son bras  
"Aïe…" grogna Neji en tombant à la renverse sur le parquet du couloir. "Que se passe-t-il ?"  
"Pèreveuttevoiriladitquec'étaittrèsimportantetpuistoutleclanestrassembléjenesaispaspourquoimaisc'esttrèsimportantetilfautquetuviennesmaisd'abordtudoisallertechangertuesdégoûtantnii-san", lâcha la petite brune d'une traite en relevant son cousin (« crac » firent les articulations de Neji)  
"Agru ?" répondit le jeune homme qui était depuis longtemps passé en mode poulpe mono-neuronal.

Hinata le regarda avec un air….très étonné (c'est à dire au stade Hyûga, donc pas très visible), avant de le reprendre par le bras pour le traîner jusque dans sa chambre, où en à peine quelque secondes, il se retrouva lavé, coiffé, et habillé en vêtements de cérémonie avant d'être à nouveau traîné jusque dans l'une des nombreuses salles de réunion du manoir, où l'attendait presque la quasi-totalité du clan Hyûga, branche cadette comprise (ça fait un maudit paquet de Hyûga ça…..)  
Assis au milieu de tout ce monde, son oncle Hiyashi, toujours aussi raide et crispé dans son kimono, lui fit signe de s'installer face à lui, tandis qu'Hinata s'éclipsait discrètement pour rejoindre sa sœur.  
Et un gros silence s'installa dans la salle.  
Après que deux trois tengu en maillot de bain soient passés, le chef du clan se racla la gorge, et regarda son neveu droit dans les yeux.

"Neji."  
"Mon oncle."

Rien qu'à voir sa tête, le brun savait qu'il allait, veuillez lui passer l'expression, s'emmerder ferme.

"J'ai quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer."  
"Oui mon oncle."

Bingo.

"Tu vas devoir partir."  
"Où donc mon oncle."

Oui, partir vers sa chambre, et se coucher jusqu'au lendemain, tant pis pour le bain et le dîner. Qui dort dîne après tout.

"En voyage initiatique."  
"Mon oncle…"

Partir au pays des rêves oui, ça serait pas une mauvaise idée….Il sentait ses yeux le picoter, et dû se retenir de relâcher son attitude, ce qui aurait immanquablement entraîné une attraction vers les tatamis.

"Pour prouver ta valeur."  
"Si vous voulez mon oncle."

Tout ce que le vieux voulait, mais DEMAIN. DODO LE NEJI !

"Si tu réussis, tu pourras être libéré du sceau pour devenir l'héritier de la Soke."  
"Ah quand même mon oncle….."

Il était tout à fait partant pour qu'on lui enlève cette saloperie très inesthétique, mais DEMAIIIIIIIN !

"Tu partiras demain matin à l'aube avec une troupe composée par tes soins, et…Neji tu m'écoutes ?"  
"Gneuh mon oncle ?"

Hiyashi regarda avec stupéfaction son neveu qui, tout aussi raide que lui dans ses habits de cérémonie, dormait les yeux ouverts et commençait de piquer du nez vers le plancher.

"Je disais donc que tu partirais demain avec une troupe composée par tes soins, à destination de la cascade du domaine de Shenlong."  
"Shenquoi mon ongle, euh, mon oncle ?"

Il commençait à ne même plus réussir à parler correctement. Là, Hiyashi allait se douter de quelque chose, si ce n'était pas déjà fait…Mais pourquoi tout le monde autour avait ce sourire sarcastique sur la tronche ? Ils ont jamais été crevés ces gens là ? Bande de cons, va….

"Shenlong. Le dragon protecteur de la famille."  
"Ah. Bien mon oncle."

Géniaaaaaaaal….après le renard fou, le blaireau psychopathe et le crapaud bouché à l'émeri, voilà qu'il y avait un dragon dans c'te histoire…Pourquoi pas après tout ? Il était tellement fatigué qu'on aurait pu lui dire qu'Hinata apprenait la danse du ventre qu'il lui aurait demandé une démonstration.

"Shenlong est le protecteur de notre famille depuis plusieurs générations, et nous a toujours comblés de ses bienfaits…."

Parce que le balai dans le c…fondement était un bienfait ? Okay…pourquoi pas. Mais l'histoire ça serait bien qu'il l'entende DANS SON LIT et pas sur UN ABOMINABLE COUSSIN QUI FAISAIT MAL AU GENOUX et avec DES VETEMENTS QUI GRATTENT. C'est vrai quoi, zut à la fin !

"Et donc c'est pour cela que nous envoyons nos héritiers passer cette épreuve pour prouver leur valeur, et leur appartenance à la famille Hyûga."  
"Agru mon ongle ?"

Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas écouté ce que lui disais le vieux…..zut zut zut, il demanderait à Hinata qui écoutait avec Hanabi derrière la cloison de lui raconter cette bon sang d'histoire. Mais demain. Après son bain. Et le petit déjeuner. Dodo.

"Hem, Neji…"  
"Gneuuuuh …Mon ong…oncle ?"  
"Je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer."  
"Je pense aussi. Mon oncle."  
"Tu peux disposer."  
"Merci mon oncle."  
"Bonne nuit Neji."  
"Vous aussi mon oncle."  
"Fais attention à la marche en sortant Neji."  
"Oui mon oncle."  
"Il reste du ramen si tu as faim."  
"Je vais aller me coucher mon oncle."  
"Ah. Bonne nuit alors."  
"Oui. Mon. Oncle", grinça Neji en sortant de la pièce, mais en ne faisant pas attention à la marche.

Zip.

Boum.

"ET MEEEEEEEEEEERDE !"

Tous les Hyûga présents dans la pièce essayèrent de ne pas rire à la vision d'un Neji affalé dans le couloir, se débattant dans son hakama où ses pieds s'étaient coincés, tandis qu'Hinata et Hanabi accouraient à son secours.

"Il n'a pas fait attention à la marche…" constata grand-mère Hyûga. "Hiyashi, il faudra penser à mettre un panneau d'avertissement, ou bien à l'aplanir."  
"Oui oui….certainement…." répondit Hyûga père en continuant de fixer la porte d'un air effaré.

Neji devait vraiment être TRES fatigué.

**A suivre…..**

Mab et Babel : Pauvres, pauvres, pauvres Treize et Neji……  
Treize et Neji : Oui, pauvres, pauvres, pauvres nous…..  
Mab : Et c'est pas près de se terminer….  
Babel jete un œil au script : Ca vient même juste de commencer  
Les auteuses : MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH


End file.
